Cassandra
Cassandra/Portia is an enemy in Sabrina: Friends Forever and a replacement for Gem Stone in Sabrina's Secret Life. She is voiced by Carly McKillip and Tifanie Christun. She is a wicked, selfish teenager who hates Sabrina and is niece of Enchantra queen of the witches. Cassandra has brown hair in Sabrina's Secret Life. In Sabrina: Friends Forever, her name is Portia and she has Auburn hair. History She first appeared with blonde hair and sunglasses, though she was nameless and was part of Gem Stone's clique in Sabrina: The Animated Series. In Sabrina: Friends Forever, ''she's called Portia and is the head girl of the Witch Boarding School. She hates half-witches, and bullies Nicole for being one. She desperately wants to win the award of being the best witch, but at the end; she becomes upset when Sabrina wins. In ''Sabrina's Secret Life, she's Enchantra's niece and attends the same school as Sabrina, and also her witchcraft classes. She's the replacement of Gem Stone and acted like her in the first episodes; but she became much kinder as the series progresses. She was portrayed as Sabrina's enemy at first, later frenemy and, at the series finale, they became good friends. Cass has two sidekicks in Secret Life: Margaux and Tiffany. Physical Appearance She has Long brown hair and green eyes. She wears a light green-and-white top and dangling golden earrings. As Portia in Sabrina Friends Forever, she wore lavender eyeshadow and light pink lip gloss with golden earrings too, like Cassandra. She also wears a black cloak and a black witch hat to match. Episodes Sabrina: The Animated Series Sabrina: Friends Forever Sabrina's Secret Life Gallery Sabrina: The Animated Series Upside Down Town (27).jpg Upside Down Town (28).jpg Witchitis (58).jpg Witchitis (62).jpg Witchitis (65).jpg Fish Schtick (20).jpg Fish Schtick (19).jpg Fish Schtick (18).jpg Fish Schtick (15).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (67).jpg Sabrina: Friends Forever Portia.jpg Sabrina Friends Forever (16).jpg Sabrina Friends Forever (21).jpg Sabrina Friends Forever (22).jpg Sabrina Friends Forever (4).jpg Sabrina Friends Forever (23).jpg Sabrina Friends Forever (25).jpg Sabrina Friends Forever (5).jpg Sabrina Friends Forever (35).jpg Sabrina Friends Forever (43).jpg Sabrina's Secret Life At the Hop (10).jpg At the Hop (16).jpg At the Hop (17).jpg At the Hop (21).jpg Lather, Rinse, Repent (7).jpg Lather, Rinse, Repent (10).jpg At the Hop (25).jpg Putting Off (5).jpg Putting Off (6).jpg Putting Off (7).jpg Ghllrxznzzkrbig.jpeg Putting Off (8).jpg Green Eyed Monster (6).jpg Green Eyed Monster (13).jpg Green Eyed Monster (15).jpg Green Eyed Monster (24).jpg Green Eyed Monster (4).jpg Cassandra.jpg Green Eyed Monster (8).jpg Green Eyed Monster (9).jpg Green Eyed Monster (2).jpg At the Hop (30).jpg At the Hop (31).jpg Greendale Idol (1).jpg Greendale Idol (3).jpg Greendale Idol (2).jpg At the Hop (35).jpg At the Hop (34).jpg At the Hop (32).jpg Living Her Dreams.jpg Best of Show.jpg Category:Characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Sabrina's Secret Life Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Singing Characters Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Antagonists Category:Lovers Category:Characters without Character Songs Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Minor Characters Category:Frogs Category:Mice Category:Princesses Category:Angela Roses Category:Later Good Category:Losey Lilly Category:Players Category:Champions Category:Cheerleaders Category:Kids Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Circus performers